The Sorting of Hermione Granger
by HarmonyHub
Summary: My view on sorting of our favourite witch. Please go through my profile. This is my first ever fic.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sorting Of Hermione Granger**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. You can contact JKR if you doubt that.

I'm not much of a writer, check out my collection on HHr fics (Click on my name above)

 **A/N:** As you can see, this is my first ever fic, so I am extremely sorry if I mess up with any of your feelings and/or beliefs. Also let me know if I wander too much away from canon.

I don't know if others have tried to write on this topic, but rest assured, that means I am not copying this from anyone else.

I don't have a beta, if you wish to help, please PM me.

* * *

Nothing could've stopped Hermione Granger, bookworm-extraordinaire, from trying to recite all of what she had read from her first year books, and others for her so called 'light-reading', as she stood in the chamber along with her fellow first-years. It had just been a few moments since Professor McGonagall had left them here after telling them how their house is going to be like a family to them and how they were soon going to be sorted into them. Although 'Hogwarts-a History' had been the most informative and as such her favourite book so far, had helped her in getting a background knowledge of all the houses, it didn't even mention the 'sorting' process. And that was what had made it all the more irritating. How could the authors even miss it? She knew she should have referred to some other books, they might've helped. She berated herself for being so careless, and vowed to take proper measures from then on.

Hermione had always prided herself with her knowledge. She knew she was no definition of 'cute' or 'pretty' but she was good enough at her studies and research-skills. She hoped that others would like her for that and make friends with her. Not that she needed any, but years of being lonely had made her appreciate any kind of friendly-gestures from others. She knew that others used her for the same and called her names behind her. "Know-it all" and "Bushy-haired-bookworm" were all too common for her to hear. She despised them and knew she was no friend-material and no one really wished to have her in their company. It was a genuine surprise when she found out she was a witch and was being invited to a magical school. She realized that had to be the reason she sometimes felt so different from the world around her, maybe, just maybe she'd find people like her, in the wizarding world.

And so she stood there, oddly distracted when she saw the ghosts, true, she had read about them in 'Hogwarts-a History', but she had yet to see any. The Fat-Friar and his counterpart seemed nice, quite contrary to what the muggle population believed them to be. She heard Professor McGonagall calling them inside where the sorting was sure to take place, wherever that was, she again cursed herself for not having read about this. As they formed a line and followed her to what appeared like a big hall with floating candles and without a roof. 'The Great Hall', she realized, of course the sorting would take place here. She couldn't stop herself from telling others that the roof is only enchanted. As they stepped closer to the teachers' table, she suddenly felt nervous, what if they were to be tested in front of all the students, she would be a laughing stock if she couldn't answer one, and what if she failed. And what if they thought she wasn't worthy to be here? So she quickly tried to go through all what she had read about the wizarding world and her class-books of course.

And then she saw Professor McGonagall set up an old looking wizarding hat on a three-legged stool in front of the hall. She noticed, it must have been left like that for something like a few centuries or so.

* * *

The Sorting Hat knew itself to be a prized possession of the school. And although there were many animate objects in the wizarding world, the enchantments on it by the great Godric Gryffindor had seen to it that it had its own sense of semblance and a somewhat-consciousness. It also knew its services were to be required only once in the entire school year, provided no one needed to use that sword it could summon. That or no one had the time to spare talking to a hat far wiser than it appeared old. Never mind old-senile Headmasters. So it used all that time to make up a song for the upcoming new year, how it used to know of impending dangers or what advice to give to the students, no one knew, although many-a-Headmasters had themselves tried to talk to the Hat, it wouldn't let them know. About the sorting, it knew that certain advanced enchantments by Lady Rowena had made it almost impossible for people to tell their children about the sorting. Somewhat like a Fidelious but far advanced, not limited to a mortal but keyed to the Hat itself.

( **A/N: I am disregarding that epilogue scene, where Harry tells ASP on how to trick the hat, and the entire Epilogue scene for that matter** )

And now that it was placed on the three-legged stool, it knew, it had to carry on with the age long tradition of singing the song he composed to himself during the past whole year. 'So let the show begin' it thought and opened its mouth, or what appeared to be like a ripped section on an old hat for that matter, and sang:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

…And got all the worthy-applause the Hat had been looking for.

And so it all begin, one by one each of the student were called out and made to sit on the stool, and the Hat was placed on their heads. And it was barely a few minutes, before Professor McGonagall called out "Granger Hermione".

T.B.C.

 **-HarmonyHub**

* * *

 **A/N:** Oops, seems like will have to stretch it in 2 parts. My initial idea was of a one-shot, but it seems I dragged it too long. Next chapter will be out soon.

I know, I am not that good at writing, so I will only be too happy if anyone wishes to beta-read this or point out any grammatical mistakes and references.

 ***** The above song is taken as it is from book 1. It doesn't belong to me. Also, if it bothers you, let me know so I can remove it. *****

Remember, More reviews = Excited Author = More stories.

So please, Read & Review

(For those who don't know just click on the button below and tell me what you feel, you don't need to sign in).


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sorting Of Hermione Granger-II**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. You can contact JKR if you doubt that.

A big house-elfish bow to my first ever reviewer ctc1000.

Thanks to my other reviewers, ChocolateTeapot and HanseDavion.

CaptainSammyAngel, jack3160, SpIdErbite20, albrkic, and skyjadeprincess for adding my stories as favourites.

EmmaS12,abishop47,koswnwr1986,kronecker2017, Philosophize, Story341 and hisnhers for subscribing to alerts.

Thank you all for your suggestions and support.

* * *

The Sorting Hat was bemused of all the different expressions of first-years. But then again this wasn't anything new. It had had the honor and at times the misfortune to peek into young minds. Not to mention it could probably recall each of the students it had sorted till date. The Hat wasn't sure of it, not that it needed to. No, the reason for its amusement was that finally Harry Potter was supposed to be in this group of fresh years. It wasn't sure of all the fuss in this boy being so popular, until it picked up the reasons from one of the first-years it was sorting about a decade ago. And that wasn't all. These children had all mixed reactions about him as had children since the last decade or so. The Hat was all eager, well as eager it could've been, to meet this boy.

It was until the Deputy Headmistress called out another student and the Hat could see a mop of bushy hair pulling from the group and anxiously running towards the stool. Oh joy.

* * *

"Granger Hermione" Professor McGonagall read out from her list.

And a suddenly nervous Hermione trotted her way to the stool. She once again hoped this all wasn't a dream and that she wasn't waking up alone on her bed, although she could fairly say from the amount she had read, it wasn't so. She sat on the customary three-legged stool and eagerly placed the age old hat on her head.

"Oh my", the Hat called out. Although she was fairly sure this was all in her head, Hermione couldn't help panicking out. What if the hat thought she wasn't appropriate enough to be sorted? What if it thought she was no good, like all her previous classmates did? A part of her knew she was being ridiculous but there was nothing to help all the old fears kicking in.

* * *

The Sorting Hat was shocked to find so much of treasured knowledge and resourcefulness, the young witch seemed to be oozing out. It wasn't everyday it met a student much less a mundane-raised witch for that matter so talented and thoughtful. And with such a zeal in learning. It expected to wait another century or so. The last the hat could remember was another witch named Lily Evans. The two were quite the same in many regards. Well apart from Lily having much of a natural talent. While this girl seemed to be of the competitive type. She was in a way trying to best herself out. But beyond this obvious difference, the Hat could see more…

Loneliness. It could see all how much her parents loved her. But she didn't have much friends out for her. Practically a friendless nerd. But that wasn't what scared the Hat. It was her denial in needing any. Thankfully it could see deep inside, she felt alone. Although she attributed her mother's words for seeking friends, in the magical world, it could see, that she deeply wished it too.

The Hat could practically envision Salazar Slytherin begging it to sort her into his house. She had the perfect mind, the thirst to prove herself. But surely it couldn't bring itself to sort her there. Tom Riddle had been different, and if it weren't for the Slytherin blood in him, it would've really contemplated in sorting him somewhere else. No it couldn't chance in placing her there. Not to mention even Salazar would've been ashamed of what his house has become. Merlin forbid, if she ever took up the dark path.

Now Hufflepuff would be good choice for her to make friends. The Hat could see her loyalty to the house she wasn't even sorted to yet. Bound to the rules and obedient to authority. That surely would make Lady Helga proud. But she wouldn't be able to bring out all her potential there. Granted, there always have been exceptions. However, the Hat could see her fiery side, and she wouldn't see herself as anything without it. Such a waste.

It was easy enough to pick Ravenclaw for the young witch. She had the natural affinity for it. And frankly Lady Rowena would've torn the Hat to pieces, if it dared to sort the girl into any other house. Perhaps it would be a perfect match for her.

So it thought it better to see her response to the matter "Difficult indeed", it called out. "You know, you've got the brilliance, the perfect mind for any Ravenclaw and perhaps beyond that". The Hat could sense her blush as well as relief. Relief that she would at least get sorted? The Hat would've rolled its eyes, only if it could. She really needed to set out her self-confidence.

But then her thoughts went to that compartment in Hogwarts express, where she met Harry Potter and that boy named Ronald. The Hat could see how excited the young witch was. And although she had read much about everything in the books about the Potter boy, her thoughts on the matter were much different than what the Hat credited her for.

She, at first, had imagined him as a rich and arrogant boy who would most likely be showing off his heroic deeds. But she couldn't help but read as much as was available to her, knowing he would most likely be in the same year as she. And obviously she couldn't have known about her future classmates, with being a muggleborn and all. But instead, she met a seemingly timid and scrawny boy, who seemed to have next to no knowledge about his past, much less of the magical world. Mentally, she saw him as someone she could somewhat relate to. And, even though she didn't actively think so, wished to be his friend.

The Hat could see, that if this Harry Potter was anything as the young witch thought him to be, they would soon be friends. And it's not like inter-house friendship was unheard of. And as loyal as she can be, and if this boy had all his Father's luck of attracting trouble, it could bet, she would stand with him through thick and thin.

And yes, there was courage. Not to be cowered by, but be strong enough for herself and for others. It was hidden somewhere deep down, a subtle quality amongst others. But the Hat was sure, if given the right environment to grow in, she would easily find and wield it. So perhaps…

"Yet, you have the strength, the courage to fight against all odds. And still be loyal to whom you care about, to use your cunningness for the benefit of your trusted ones, and still upbring the genius in you. So better be… **GRYFFINDOR**."

And with that the hat watched the young witch jump in excitement and run towards her new family.

It faintly heard Deputy Headmistress call out some Greengrass, and turned its attention to the next student seated at the stool. 'Well life goes on', it thought.

 **THE END**

 **-HarmonyHub**

* * *

 **A/N:** I know, I've only stated the obvious. Sorry if it didn't measure up to your expectations.

Please read and review.

 **PS:** I've edited my other story "A Dream?", a bit. Please go through it as well.


End file.
